VFPC Gravity Falls S01E02 Kidnapped!
'Hello and welcome to the second episode of my VFPC GF Season 1! This episode is about... well I can't tell. Read and you will know! Enjoy!' S01E02 Kidnapped! TOWN PLAZA 5:24 PM WEDNESDAY JUNE 2, 2014 Dipper, Mabel, and Gideon are walking around the plaza eating an icecream. "Mabel" Gideon said "w-would you go on a date w-with me?" he asked nervously. "Um, yeah ok!" Mabel replied a bit excited. "Yeah finally" thought Gideon. "Ill tell you the details later" said Gideon. Suddenly screams of a girl are heard from the woods. "What's that?" asked Dipper "I think someone's screaming" said Mabel "Who can it be?" said Gideon a bit confused and intrigued. "I can't tell but let's go see by ourselves" he said. They started running to the source of the screams. They reached out very deep into the woods and found a cave. It was dark, moist, and big. They entered the cave. DARK CAVE 5:47 PM SAME DATE As Dipper, Mabel, and Gideon entered the cave, they couldn't see anything, they started feeling someone was touching them. "Hey who just touched me?" said Dipper "Yeah someone just touched me too" said Gideon "And me" said Mabel. Suddenly they were it by something and they became unconsious. WOODEN ABANDONED HOUSE 7:34 PM SAME DATE "Eurgh" groaned Dipper as he became consious. "What the..." he said as he found himself in a dark, wooden abandoned house. "Mabel! Gideon! wake up!" he told the still unconsious pair. "Eyuehmrgh" groaned Mabel as she became consuious. "Where are we?" she asked "Yeah what the hell" groaned Gideon as he also became awake. "I dunno, but I think it's a wooden house" said Dipper. "Ah, you're finaly awake, my prisoners" said a mysterious voice in a devilish way. "W-who's that!" said Mabel "I-it's a-a..." started Dipper "GHOST!" screamed another voice. That person was no other than Pacifica Northwest. "Oh no" said two voices in unison. Those were Wendy and Robbie, who were also kidnapped. "What now" said Gideon "What is this?" asked Robbie "It's your new home" said the ghost "this is like a contest, and the one I like the least will DIE!" "What do we have to do" said Dipper "Live in this house" said the ghost "I already picked who's sharing beds with who" "Sharing beds?!" said Mabel nervously "Yes, there are only 3 rooms and ur pairing up" said the Ghost "first, "he said "Robbie and Wendy. Dipper felt sick at this thought. "Don't worry Dip" said Mabel "it could be worse, you could be with-" "Next, Mabel and Gideon" said the ghost "Oh well" said Mabel Dipper realized with who he was going to be. "Finally" said the ghost "Dipper and Pacifica" Dipper gulped as he said that, he then looked at Pacifica, who was smiling. "Oh well, best of all 3". "Now go to your rooms" he commanded. "This is gonna be fun" he said. THE END Thanks for reading! Wait for the next episode, which is the continuing of this one! Category:VFPC